


What`s your last name?

by Mmjohns



Series: Microficlets [14]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Microficlets, marriage fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-12-25 05:49:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12029472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mmjohns/pseuds/Mmjohns





	What`s your last name?

They are walking along the pathways winding through National City Park the sun shining when Lena hears Kara ask "Hey, Lena, what`s your last name?"

Lena lets out a soft laugh as she turns to face the blonde beside her when she says "It hasn’t changed since we met Kara."

Kara seems to take on a ponderous face when she suddenly stops and says "Well maybe it should"

It takes Lena a few minutes to realise what Kara is doing as she falls to one knee before Lena and Lena looks around quickly to see that; no this isn't a joke, they are alone, and yes Kara really is doing this. Lena watches as Kara takes a bracelet, gold and silver and like intertwined vines with Kryptonian glyphs engraved onto it. She gently slides it onto Lena's left arm 

"Lena, never have I felt a love like ours, I thought when Krypton died that I would be alone, but with you, I am never alone. I love you more than life itself, and so I ask you, Lena, please take this bracelet as a sign of my love. Marry me Lena Luthor."

Lena feels the tears staining her cheeks. She looks down to the blonde who eagerly awaits her answer smiling and nodding through tears she manages to choke out "yes, Kara, of course, I'll marry you."

The next day there are sightings of Supergirl doing summersaults above the park and grinning a smile bright enough to outshine the sun.

 

Three months later the Luthors are no more, and the Danvers family gains another new addition. 18 months after that they welcome two more new additions. And Kara and Lena they couldn't be happier


End file.
